Frog Huntin'
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier goes hunting frogs. Pre movie


**Facilier's six when this happens and he's been living with Odie for about two weeks now.**

A young Facilier sat on a log in the swamp, watching a frog. The frog stared back at him, unmoving. Finally, he lunged at it, diving into the mud. The frog jumped up and landed on his head. It jumped off his head and headed off deeper into the swamp. Facilier got up, his bare chest and pants coated in moss and mud. He chased after the frog, following it deeper into the swamp. He stopped, looking around for the frog. He heard a ribbit and looked up. The frog was on a branch, just out of his reach.

"No fair," Facilier said, looking at the frog. It looked down at him and ribbited again. Sighing, Facilier climbed the branch and grabbed hold of the frog. "Gotcha!" He said, right before falling out of the tree. He hit his elbow and let go of the frog, holding his cut, tears coming to his eyes. The frog hopped away slightly before turning around and hopping back towards him. He sniffed and looked at the frog. It just sat there looking back at him. He grabbed the frog at got to his feet, ready to head back to the boat and show Mama Odie his catch. He looked around eveery tree and log looking the same. It was then he realized he didn't know the way back to the boat. He started to tremble, his heart quickening.

"Mama Odie?" He yelled, holding the frog close to his chest. He kept walking until he reached a small river. He frowned, realising he had gone in the wrong direction. He turned around when he heard a sound behind him. There was a boat, with three men in it. Each of them was holding a shotgun. Facilier swallowed and started to tremble again.

"Whatcha got there?" One of the men asked him. He looked down at the frog and held it closer to his chest.

"It's a frog," he said. The men looked at each other then turned back to Facilier. The one in the middle lifted his shotgun and aimed it at Facilier.

"You're poachin' boy," the man said. "We're the only ones allowed to catch frogs in this area. You're a thief." Facilier looked at the gun, too frightened to move. Tears started running down his face.

"I-I'm sorry," he pleaded, his knees shaking. "I didn't know. I just followed it here, I didn't know it was yours." He dropped to his knees and trembled. "Please don't hurt me! I-I'll put it back. I-I just want to go home." The man on the left glared at the one in the middle.

"Put your gun down," he said. "He's just a kid. He didn't know what he did wrong." The man in the middle lowered his gun. The man on the left looked at Facilier and smiled. "What's your name kid?"

"F-Facilier," he stuttered, still frightened. "I'm sorry I took your frog. You can have it back." The man shook his head.

"You keep it," he said. "You caught it. Why you in the swamp?" He asked.

"I was following the frog," Facilier said. "Now I'm lost."

"Where you live, boy?" The man on the right asked. Facilier swallowed.

"I live with Mama Odie," he said. The men looked at each other.

"Odie?" The one in the middle asked. "The voodoo queen of the Bayou?" Facilier nodded.

"She found me," Facilier said. "I don't suppose you know how to get to her boat?" He asked hopefully. They looked at each other.

"We know the way," the one on the left said, "but we've never been there before."

"Could y'all take me to her?" Facilier asked. The one in the middle nodded.

"Hop on," he said. Facilier jumped in the boat and the started to row.

**_Break_**

After about an hour the reached the tree-boat.

"Thank you!" Facilier said, hopping out of the boat. Holding onto the frog, he climbed the ladder and walked into the boat.

"Mama Odie?" He asked, looking around.

"Hello child," she said, walking out of her room. She looked at him and frowned. "You're filthy." He looked down, seeing the coat of mud that was covering him.

"I caught a frog!" He said, holding it out to her. Odie chuckled and got out a wet clothes.

"That you did," she said, walking over to him. She took the clothe and started to wipe the mud off of him. He squirmed and giggled, trying to pull away.

"It tickles," he gasped. Odie smiled.

"Lift your arm, child," she told him. He did what she said and she finished cleaning the mud off him. She looked at his cut elbow and frowned. "Poor thing," she said, kissing his elbow and giving him a hug. "Are you hungry child?" Facilier nodded.

"Yes Mama," he said, hugging her back. She smiled and sat him down.

"Now," she said, "what'll we do about your friend there?" Facilier looked at the frog.

"Can I keep it?" Facilier asked. Odie laughed.

"You need to take care of him," she said. "And give him a name." Facilier looked at the frog and and smiled.

"Slimer!" He said happily. "'Cause he's slimy!" Odie chuckled and tossled his hair.

"It ain't slime child," she told him. "It's mucus."

**Review**


End file.
